Graystripe's Adventure (arc)
Graystripe's Adventure is a ''Warriors'' graphic novel arc.Information from amazon.com It follows Graystripe as he seeks out ThunderClan. Concept development :This arc contains three books revolving around Graystripe and Millie’s journey to the lake territories after Graystripe is captured by Twolegs. It is told from Graystripe’s perspective. Summary :Graystripe meets a kittypet named Millie in Twolegplace, and they become friends. Millie develops an interest in Clan life, and turns out to be very skilled at hunting and fighting. Millie persuades Graystripe to go back to his Clan, and the two journey to the old forest territories. Along the way, they meet some farm cats and help them make peace with their new Twolegs. Graystripe and Millie then find the old territory destroyed and abandoned, but after some pointers from Ravenpaw and Barley, they head for the lake. They journey to the sun-drown-place by stowing away on a truck. They arrive at the lake, but before they go down to the Gathering island, Graystripe reveals his feelings for Millie, and they enter the Clans as mates. Graystripe is reunited with Firestar and the rest of ThunderClan. Books ''The Lost Warrior :Graystripe is a warrior who was separated from his Clan, ThunderClan, after being kidnapped by the Twolegs destroying the forest. He tries to escape the Twolegplace, but all the sights and smells confuse him, and he is attacked and defeated by a hostile kittypet named Duke. However, a friendly kittypet named Millie guides him back to his housefolk. After this, Millie and Graystripe become friends, and Millie shows Graystripe a small forest by Twolegplace. They train there, and Millie turns out to be very skilled at hunting and fighting, and Graystripe enjoys training her. Millie eventually convinces Graystripe to return to his Clan, with some extra help from Silverstream and Feathertail in StarClan as well. Later, Graystripe asks Millie to come with him to ThunderClan and is taken aback at her refusal. He then leaves for ThunderClan alone. Graystripe ends up getting lost in Twolegplace for days before collapsing from exhaustion. Millie changes her mind and goes out to catch up to Graystripe. She finds him sick and feverish, and nurses him back to health. Millie and Graystripe decide to travel together to the forest. Warrior's Refuge :Graystripe and Millie fall into a cornfield and are startled by a corn monster, causing them to be separated. Graystripe finds a barn and seeks out help from the cats living in it, and they grudgingly agree to help. One of the barn cats finds Millie running around almost blind because the corn leaves have scratched her eyes. Graystripe pleads the barn cats to let them stay until Millie is healed, and they once again reluctantly agree. The leader introduces himself as Husker, and the rest of the barn cats as his mate Moss, her brother Splash, and her kits, Pad, Birdy, Little Mew and Raindrop. They explain how they used to live in the house and were cared for by a pair of elderly Twolegs, but that the Twolegs disappeared and left the cats without a home. A new, younger family moved in, who didn’t like the cats and brought dogs. The barn cats now live in fear and never let the kits leave the loft, but still fight for the right to keep their home. Graystripe and Millie befriend the young female Twoleg and her parents by saving her from falling into a pond, and they help the Twolegs and barn cats get along. They leave the barn and find the old forest territory destroyed. Graystripe is devastated, but after Ravenpaw and Barley tell him about the journey to the lake, he and Millie decide to keep going together. Warrior's Return : Characters Main characters *Millie }} Major characters *Moss *Splash *Little Mew *Pad *Raindrop *Birdy *Male Twoleg kit *Female Twoleg kit *Adult male Twoleg *Adult female Twoleg }} Supporting characters *Graystripe’s female Twoleg kit *Graystripe’s male Twoleg kit *Graystripe’s female adult Twoleg *Duke *Silverstream *Feathertail *Diesel *Firestar }} Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | ''The Lost Warrior |Graystripe escapes his Twolegs and meets Millie. He trains Millie in the skills of ThunderClan, and eventually, he and Millie begin their journey to the Clans. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Warrior's Refuge |Millie and Graystripe help a group of barn cats make peace with their new Twolegs. Millie and Graystripe then reach the remains of the old forest and continue their journey toward the sun-drown-place and then the lake. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | Warrior's Return |Graystripe and Millie reach the sun-drown-place. Graystripe and Millie become mates and arrive at the Gathering island, where Graystripe is reunited with ThunderClan and Firestar and introduces his new mate. |} Publication history : See also *Erin Hunter *''Warriors'' books *Arcs *''Graystripe's Adventure'' arc Notes and references de:Graustreif und Millie fr:Les aventures de Plume Grisefi:Graystripe's Adventure Category:Arcs Category:Graphic novel arc